Conventionally, in a vehicle, an electrical junction box is employed, for example, as a module that is configured to control distribution of a current that is supplied from a power source to various vehicle electrical components. The electrical junction box houses various electrical components such as a relay and a fuse in a casing thereof. Patent Document 1 discloses a known relay that is used in the electrical junction box having the above-described configuration.